


A heartbeat

by jackshortie



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Fluff, M/M, hisoillu, short fic, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-15 06:06:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29929032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jackshortie/pseuds/jackshortie
Summary: mini fic i wrote when feeling bad so hope u like it
Relationships: Hisoka/Illumi Zoldyck
Kudos: 30





	A heartbeat

There was a knock on the door, Killua put down his phone and got out of his chair. Once he opened the door, he had the urge to immediately close it.

“Hey~” A flirtatious voice said. That was indeed the cue for Killua to throw the door into Hisoka’s face. However, Hisoka blocked the door with his hand before it could reach the frame. “Don’t be like that, Killua. Besides, I’m not here for you.” Hisoka said, with a smile.

“Ugh. He’s in his room.” Killua rolled his eyes and dropped himself back into his chair. Hisoka ignored him and found his way to Illumi’s room.

Illumi was standing in front of a pin board, making a plan for his upcoming mission. The board was filled with photos, maps and that classic red string that connected it. He was very focused on his work, not even noticing Hisoka entering his room.

“Somebody’s working hard.” Hisoka eventually said, having sneaked up to Illumi from behind. 

Without even batting an eye, Illumi pinned another paper onto the board, “Hey, Hisoka. Why the sudden visit?” 

Hisoka stroked Illumi’s shoulder gently, teasingly. “I was so bored… I thought maybe you would like to play… a game?” 

Both of them knew that ‘a game’ meant some erotic game which involved danger, Hisoka’s favourite type of games.

Illumi shrugged, “I’m not feeling like having sex today, Hisoka. Though I appreciate the offer.” 

Hisoka sighed softly, trying to not show his disappointment too much. It was Illumi’s decision after all. However, he had a plan B, “Not even cuddling?” He raised an eyebrow, praying that he could hold Illumi in his arms at least.

Illumi stopped with pinning for a moment, hesitating. “...Give me five minutes.” He sped up his work.

Hisoka smiled. It was nice to see a bit of hints of excitement on Illumi’s face.

In those five minutes Hisoka just watched as Illumi kept connecting dots and photos, making it look like he was solving a crime scene. Once the five minutes were up, he closed the box with pins and turned to Hisoka.

“So, what kind of cuddling does my Lulu want? Do you want to talk, sleep, or watch something…?” Hisoka said, stroking his long black hairs gently.

“I have no idea. This week has been… tiring, to say the least.” Illumi tilted his head and stared forward, not clear what he was staring at.

“I must say you do look a little tired.” Hisoka chuckled as he moved his finger over Illumi’s cheek. In response Illumi sighed and nodded. 

“Just hold me tight.” Illumi said, with no expression, but his tone could tell stories of emotions. This one was gloomy, stressed and unloved. 

Soon enough Hisoka laid down on Illumi’s bed and Illumi crawled against his chest, wrapping his arms around him. 

“Hold me closer, Hisoka.” Illumi whispered.

Hisoka pulled Illumi’s body closer, holding Illumi’s head against his shoulder. “This close enough?” He asked.

“No... I want to feel your heartbeat.” Illumi was desperate for being held, being touched and getting affection. This made Hisoka wonder what the hell Illumi had gone through this week to be so starved for warmth.

Hisoka let Illumi put his ear and hand against his chest, where his heart was. Once Illumi found it, he closed his eyes to enjoy the consistent beat. 

“Can you feel it now? Is it nice?” Hisoka asked, caressing his hair again.

“It’s... comforting.” Illumi said softly.

Hisoka smiled, “What does it sound like? Is it… fast, slow?” 

Illumi didn’t open his eyes, “It’s slower… but also gentle. I don’t know, I guess. It’s just… comforting.”

“Illumi… What did they do to you?” Hisoka was concerned, as he even felt soft trembling against his chest. Illumi had never trembled before, at least, not in Hisoka’s presence. 

Illumi opened his eyes, looking up to Hisoka. His irises were pitch black, with a clear reflection of Hisoka’s face. “It’s fine, like I said, I’m just tired.” 

Hisoka didn’t buy it at all, but knew that he couldn’t help Illumi. Though, knowing that Illumi couldn’t help himself either, hurt. “Alright, then. I’ll keep holding you tight.” Hisoka said, pulling Illumi back in the close hug. Slowly but surely the trembling became less. 

Eventually they both fell asleep, holding on to each other. Illumi was the first to wake up again, at five in the morning. He escaped from Hisoka’s grip and sat up straight. Looking at Hisoka’s face, Illumi started moving the hairs that were in his face to the side, so he could kiss Hisoka’s forehead gently before getting out of bed. 

“Leaving so soon already?” Hisoka teased, knowing that Illumi had work to do. 

Illumi chuckled, “I have to go. You can find your way out, right?”   
“Yeah but Lulu-” Hisoka couldn’t even finish his sentence or Illumi had bolted out of the room. “I just wanted to ask if I could help…” He said to himself. After sighing deeply, he got out of bed as well. Besides Illumi there was nothing for him here at the Zoldyck mansion.


End file.
